Family Service Agency of San Francisco - Gough Street
1010 Gough St., 2nd Flr., 94109 415-474-7310 ext. 453 415-931-3773 (FAX) 9 a.m. to 5 p.m., Monday through Friday ; evenings by appointment. The Children's Mental Health Assessment Program Provides assessment, counseling, case management and outreach for children and families referred through the Office of Special Education of the San Francisco Unified School District. Early Childhood Mental Health Program Provides services to preschoolers in five child care facilities within San Francisco. Offers counseling to children and staff and consultation support and training to child care staff. HIV Mental Health Services Provides specialized mental health services for severely disturbed adults who are HIV positive. Full Circle Family Program Provides mental health services to children and families from multicultural, low-income backgrounds in the Tenderloin, South of Market and Western Addition neighborhoods. Provides outpatient mental health counseling and assessment for families with children. Services are targeted towards low-income, multicultural families in the Tenderloin, Western Addition, and South of Market districts. Counseling includes individual, group, family, child, and adolescent. Victim Restitution Program State-funded program provides mutual health counseling and supportive services to victims of crime. Private Outpatient Psychiatric Services (POPS) Outpatient program for severely disturbed adults without health insurance. Eligibility: Family with child 21 years of age or younger; San Francisco resident. Fee: Free to clients; Medi-Cal, Healthy Families accepted. Also accepts uninsured families. Application: Call for an intake interview. Also accepts referrals from school personnel other mental health services agencies. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Family Service Agency of San Francisco - B 1010 Gough St., 94109 415-474-7310 415-931-3773 (Fax) M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. The Family Service Agency of San Francisco is a multiservice agency providing social services to individuals and families in crisis or transition. The Children’s Mental Health Assessment Program provides assessment, counseling, case management, and outreach for children and families referred through the Office of Special Education of the San Francisco Unified School District. The Early Childhood Mental Health Program provides services to preschoolers in five child care facilities within San Francisco. The agency offers counseling to children and staff and consultation support and training to child care staff. Adult Care Management is an intensive care management program for adults with a major mental illness. The HIV Mental Health Services provides specialized mental health services for severely disturbed adults who are HIV positive. Tender Lion Family Program 9 a.m. to 5 p.m., Monday through Friday; evenings by appointment. Provides outpatient mental health counseling and assessment for families with children. Services are targeted towards low-income, multicultural families in the Tenderloin, Western Addition, and South of Market districts. Counseling includes individual, group, family, child, and adolescent. Eligibility: Family with child 21 years of age or younger; San Francisco resident. Free to clients; Medi-Cal, Healthy Families accepted. Uninsured families are also accepted.Call for an intake interview. Referrals from school personnel or other mental health services agencies are also accepted. Family Service Agency of San Francisco - T 1010 Gough St., 94109 415-474-7310 415-931-3773 (Fax) M–F: 8:30 a.m.–5 p.m. http://www.fsasf.org/whatwedo.html A multiservice agency providing social services to children, adults, seniors, and families in crisis or transition. Family Service Agency of San Francisco – CARE/ACM - T 1010 Gough St., 94109 415-474-7310, ext. 420 (Allison Ikeda, Program Director) 415-255-3730 (Referrals) http://www.fsasf.org/svc_adult.html Provides a continuum of care to mentally ill, low-income adults from 18-60 years old. Intensive case management, psychiatric, and medication services. Staff include licensed mental health professionals, mental health and substance abuse trainees, peer outreach support, workforce development specialist, nurse, nurse practitioner, and psychiatrist. Services provided in English, Spanish, and Tagalog. Sliding scale fees. Family Service Agency of San Francisco – Community Aftercare Program - T 6221 Geary St., 3rd Fl., 94121 (415) 474-7310 x 248 Provides clinical case management and mental health services to severely mentally ill adults living in residential care facilities and consultation to home administrators. The purpose of the program is to prevent re-hospitalization, improve quality of life and facilitate an optimal level of community functioning for the individual. No fees are charged to participants. Family Service Agency of San Francisco – Early Crisis Intervention and Eviction Assistance Program - K 1010 Gough St., 94109 415-474-7310 x318 (Victoria R. Gray, MSW, Housing Specialist) info@fsasf.org http://www.fsasf.org/svc_adult.html By appointment only. No drop in. Homeless prevention services to individuals at risk of eviction. Additionally, the program allows for immediate access to existing funding and the supportive services needed to ensure that high-risk families retain their housing. The services are free. Family Service Agency of San Francisco – Full Circle Family Program - T 1010 Gough St., 2nd Fl., 94109 415-474-7310, Ext. 453 415-931-3773 (Fax) FCFP offers outpatient mental-health services for multicultural, low-income, uninsured children ages 5 to 18 and to their families. A family systems approach is taken, working with children in the constellation of their caregivers, family and broader support systems. FCFP applies a rigorous strength-based culturally competent approach to address the issues within the family. Referral sources include the San Francisco County Mental Health Department, San Francisco Unified School District, and foster care and social service programs, as well as parents themselves. No fees are charged to families. Family Service Agency of San Francisco ‘s Eviction Assistance Program - F 1010 Gough St., 94109 415-474-7310 Ext. 318 (Victoria R. Gray, MSW, Housing Specialist) By appointment only. No drop in. http://www.fsasf.org/svc_adult.html#early FSA’s Eviction Assistance Program is a component of the San Francisco Sheriff’s Eviction Assistance Program, providing resources and early crisis intervention and homelessness prevention services to individuals at particular risk of eviction. Additionally, the program allows for immediate access to existing funding and the supportive services needed to ensure that high-risk families retain their housing. No fees are charged to participants. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Children & Family Services Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Youth Services Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up